fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
Samurai Goroh
is a video game character in the F-Zero series, Nintendo's fast paced futuristic racing video game franchise. He first appeared in the 1990 game F-Zero. He is one of four original characters to make their debut in this game. The character was not typical of futuristic racing games at the time. Yet only his machine was actually shown in-game, where it was portrayed by a two-dimensional sprite-- not until ‘’F-Zero X‘’ has he made an appearance that has been conveyed by a computer-generated image. Goroh has only once appeared outside the F-Zero series in the Nintendo GameCube game Super Smash Bros. Melee, however he was not a playable character. Other than that, the character has only once been featured outside the video games from Nintendo — on a television show called F-Zero GP Legend which based its storyline about the game with the same name. The game F-Zero: Maximum Velocity is the single story mode driven game in the series not to feature this character.Nintendo (2001). F-Zero: Maximum Velocity instruction manual. (in English). Samurai Goroh races in a F-Zero machine called the Fire Stingray. While it was recorded to be the fastest machine out of the four original pilots, it is rumored that the Fire Stingray is actually stolen property. Goroh wields a katana very well and is the father of Dai Goroh. Samurai Goroh's reason for joining F-Zero is because of his hatred for Falcon. Ironically, Goroh and Falcon were once cops in the Internova Police Force. Characteristics As described in the first F-Zero game which was released for the SNES, Samurai Goroh is the boss of a renegade group of bandits known to hide out in Red Canyon. Even though his homeworld is unknown, Goroh is regarded to be a Japanese American. Physical appearance In the first F-Zero game, he was "believed to be in his early 40s", then was 44 in F-Zero X and 45 in F-Zero GX. A tattered and huge warrior, Samurai Goroh is a massive man with the muscles to back up his boastfulness and his notorious profession. He is also an amazing athlete, able to perform such feats as multiple backflips in succession despite his gigantic, hulking frame. He wears a T-shirt missing its sleeves along with a leather vest. He carries a hip pouch and wears dark blue pants with a belt made of a long strand of red fabric. Machine Information Samurai Goroh's F-Zero machine is called the Fire Stingray, an extremely small craft with only one fin sporting a pinkish color with fire painted on the back of the ship. As described in the original F-Zero game, careful and perfectly timed use of the "S-Jet" is the key operating this machine. Also, the Fire Stingray has the highest max speed and is also the heaviest out of the four original machines. Its extremely strong body crams everything as compactly as possible. Due to its excessive body weight the Stingray is slow upon accelerating. However, the machine does has a reputation of cornering stability. , the Fire Stingray.]] The Fire Stingray's was powered by two RS-5025 engines, which is considered the "pride of the Universe."(1991) Nintendo: F-Zero instruction manual (in English). Nintendo EAD. The engine was changed in F-Zero GX, now the Stingray uses two RS-5060 engines. Due to this raw power, its considered to have a dangerously high maximum speed making it a top-ranked contender. When racing this machine, pilots should make good use of boost power and try to control the machine while maintaining its high speed. The Fire Stingray has a reputation of cornering stability. The machine's weak boosters are made up for by a very good grip, allowing Goroh to effortlessly negotiate corners. Fire Stingray The high top speed of the Fire Stingray gives it an edge over most other craft. The boost lasts longer than higher rated boosts and goes very well with its A body. The Stingray also has good cornering and grip. It is a horrible machine for beginners, given its lack of acceleration and heaviness. Appearances Video games In F-Zero X Samurai Goroh and his friend and partner Antonio Guster spent years hunting down criminals and fine-tuning their vehicles for faster speeds and better performance when they were once employed in the Internova Police Force. They were eventually exonerated from the force and separated since they went to extreme measures to capture some suspects. Goroh blamed Antonio Guster for the incident, now the two share a bitter relationship. After the exoneration from being a cop, Samurai Goroh became a bounty hunter, but his life isn't much different. Other than the fact his pay improved, he still continues to track down criminals. Racing in the F-Zero championship opened up the opportunity for him to constantly modify his Fire Stingray as well, keeping it highly tuned. Goroh and Captain Falcon have expressed their considerable differences in the past and are still bitter rivals. They are kept separated throughout the season by the officials until the Death Race, where every racer competes in a giant tournament of mayhem. Fans rejoice at seeing these two put together under such conditions.FZerox.com Official Website (no longer exists) In F-Zero GX Samurai Goroh is the leader of a group of space thieves and a bounty hunter - Goroh claims to be renowned and talented like Captain Falcon and intends to establish himself as one. However, Falcon always beats him to the newest and most profitable projects, leaving Samurai Goroh jealous and bitter. Goroh enters every Grand Prix in hopes to defeat his rival, Captain Falcon and will never stop trying to defeat him. In F-Zero GX's story mode, he catches Falcon and forces him to race where the winner gets to keep the loser's machine. Naturally, Falcon wins the race and drives away while Goroh threatens that he will be at the next Grand Prix. Other appearances Although information is only considered series canon if it comes from the games or instruction booklets (where there is conflict), or occasionally other Nintendo materials, there are a number of other officially licensed F-Zero stories. ''The F-Zero GP Legend'' TV series Samurai Goroh was featured in this anime which originally aired all fifty-one episodes from 2003 - 2004 in Japan as a part of TV Tokyo’s lineup. Fifteen episodes were produced before the GP Legend's cancellation in America. Based on the video game F-Zero GP Legend, the series presented Samurai Goroh's persona basically the same way done in the video games. His motto in the show is "steal, but never kill". Cameo appearances Samurai Goroh and the Fire Stingray appears in Super Smash Bros. Melee. In the introduction sequence, he is seen racing Captain Falcon. Falcon bashes the Fire Stingray off of Mute City and then the Fire Stingray collides with the television screen and explodes. It is possible to view two trophies; F-Zero Racers, which has the Fire Stingray at the bottom and the Samurai Goroh trophy in the gallery and collection sections of this game. References Goroh, Samurai Goroh, Samurai Goroh, Samurai Goroh, Samurai Goroh, Samurai fr:Samurai Goroh